OMG
by Roriette
Summary: Granted, Giotto never expected a call like this. But hey, neither did Mukuro. ./Buon compleanno, prince/.


**Rori's Corner:** First of all, **_BUON COMPLEANNO_**, my one and only dear twin, _Prince Seme_. Though I suppose you shall be changing that alias soon, hm?

Happy birthday, once again, and you have better enjoy this :3

O.M.G

**+:.**Call Me**.:+**

~*~_Got me like_ **omg**~*~

He nearly fell over when someone tapped him rather pungently on the shoulder. Looking up in a dazed focus, he spotted an indigo-haired young man, tall and strikingly handsome, with a casually composed smile. Giotto tried to shake himself from his afternoon nap, eyes blinking slowly, but then his keen instincts took over and he sat straighter, sparing the teenager a curious gaze.

The male's eyes, one a deep blue and the other hidden behind his blue bangs, looked amused. "Sir, your phone," he said, voice and tone evenly matched with ideal politeness.

"Phone?" repeated the confused blond. However, he suddenly noticed the melodic ring of his mobile device, channeling a song he didn't remember having set as his ringtone. With a grateful nod towards the boy who had acknowledged his call – the young man was taking a seat adjacent to him, on the same wooden bench – Giotto answered his phone. When he heard no reply and the continuous ringing of the unfamiliar melody, he chanced a bewildered glance over at the teen beside him.

The witty looking youth had raised an eyebrow, digging in his stylish camo pants for the vibrating mobile. Upon reading the caller ID, he gave an apologetic look to Giotto, saying, "My mistake. If you will excuse me." The older male nodded, and the teen said into the intercom, "Hello. This is Mukuro, yes." He paused, lips curling into a discreet slyness, shifting his crossed leg while a hand held onto a brewing cup of coffee. "My, my, my," Mukuro drawled, leaning back into the bench and looking very much like a model, "I forgot we had a little date, Fran."

Giotto turned his attention to the lackadaisical blue sky, seeing the white puffy clouds changing shapes: butterfly, sheep, horse. He passed a toned hand up his fair skin, rubbing the crease between his eyebrows, lingering over his lashes, up to his blonde hair, and then withdrawing it to his jawline, he himself sighing in bottled stress. It was rare times like this, outside of the compound of work and underground activities, in which he could lounge around to relieve tension. When his shirt pocket vibrated a muted ringtone, he thought about not answering it, fearing it was another call from his secretary about the piles of unfinished papers. When the call persisted, pestering his thoughts, Giotto gave up and retrieved the mobile, glancing at the unknown caller with a slight frown.

"Kufufu, I am at Namimori Central Park. Were you looking for me?" Mukuro was saying.

Giotto spoke into the phone, "Who is this? Yes." He stopped, listening to a strange, gruff voice articulate anxious words. "Yes," he repeated, this time with vague concern clouding his translucent blue eyes. When he heard the next few statements, however, he sprang up from the bench with a wild look, voice barking into the intercom, "What do you mean, you've abducted my little brother?"

Meanwhile, another conversation was carrying on casually from the right. Mukuro chuckled quietly to himself as he replied, "Choose wherever you want to go tomorrow. I will provide the transportation."

"Skip all that crap," Giotto hissed, long legs pacing around in a circle while his free hand pulled at a tuft of soft hair. He growled in anguish and proceeded to steady himself against the bark of a cherry-blossom tree. "I want to know if Tsuna's all right."

"You want me to choose?" a skeptic Mukuro inquired.

The blond clenched his fist, fingers curling and nails digging into his palm, almost drawing blood. "What's the bargain? I'll listen to anything you have to say, as long as _you don't touch a strand of his hair_."

"Are you sure?" the teen said into his Blackberry.

"Yes I am. Now get on with it," Giotto snapped. "So, what do you want?"

Mukuro took a sip from his daily coffee, seemingly in thought. Recrossing his legs, he came to a decision and shared it with the caller, "As I thought, Las Vegas."

"Typical enough," concluded the impatient male.

"I've heard from our fellow classmates that the touring fee is quite an obstacle. What was it again?" the indigo-haired youth asked, throwing his head back to look up at the bright morning and the many leaves filtering in sunlight.

Giotto halted his pacing, an expression of utter shock and disgust on his attractive features. "Twenty-seven million dollars?" he gasped.

"Kufufu...The administration is pathetic if they think we will gladly pay that ridiculous sum."

The blond swore an obscene word. "And you're aware that it is highly excessive of a price to bribe." He did not like the reply from the kidnapper.

"But of course, we can always tweak the matter a tad. A little bloodshed won't hurt, if it's meant to lower the price enough to pass as affordable," Mukuro declared, laughing silently to himself.

"Of course it's unaffordable," denounced Giotto sharply. "And that's all you're asking for?" He furrowed his brows, wondering what in the seven hells he'd done to land in this situation.

"Ah, it will be wonderful if you could also concoct the new recipe for lunch, my little subordinate," Mukuro said amusedly, smirking.

Giotto leaned on the tree for support, voice ghastly murmuring, "Impossible!"

"Oh, wouldn't you? Even if I said please?"

"I told you it's impossible."

"Kufufu, you're no fun, Fran. I will do so myself, then, if you're so indignant on the matter."

The blond resumed his pacing, his aura venomous and dark like a shroud of bats circling him. "I'm warning you. Think over that bargain carefully."

"There is no need to worry. I am a professional when it comes to culinary, after all." Mukuro dropped his coffee into the wastebasket, saying conversationally, "We can dissect that frog together, if you'd prefer so."

Slapping a hand on his forehead, Giotto snarled, "You seriously think I'd do it?"

"Oh my, I did say not to worry, didn't I? And, of course, there is also the option of a home-operation on that twenty-feet long octopus we've discovered in the pit of the ocean the other day."

"_Don't do such an absurd thing_!" the blond flared, eyes furious and mouth taut in the thinnest line.

"Kufufu, if you must," uttered the teen with a bored drawl.

Giotto scrutinized the brown bird that had flown onto a branch, terrorizing the leaves, and then looked down at his phone blankly. Shakily, he demanded of the caller, "Confirm to me the absolute safety of my younger brother."

"Hm? You are becoming quite bold, little one. Confirm my feelings, you ask?"

"Just tell me he's unharmed, bastard!"

"We've been through many hardships, especially that latest breakout from Vendicare. You've been a loyal and useful subordinate, and I shall be as much grateful to have you around. Kufufu, is that romantic enough, my dear?"

Giotto growled, "How do you expect me to believe that? Let me hear his voice."

"Yes?"

"Hurry up, or I'll get reinforcement."

Mukuro chuckled, shaking his head in a completely amused way. "You are not yourself, Fran. But for your pleasure, I will say _ti amo_."

Sighing in relief, Giotto's stress lessened somewhat when he heard his brother's voice, and he breathed, "Thank god!"

"You sound quite delighted, little one. Maybe a little too happy. But that cannot be helped. Maybe we can stop along the way for a night's sleep in that hotel the menacing skylark had mentioned earlier."

"As I said before, that is _impossible_."

"Kufufu, are you asking me to _beg_, my subordinate? _Per favore_?"

"I said I can't. Do you not comprehend the meaning of 'no?'"

"Hmm, I see that you are not easily swayed of this moment," Mukuro murmured thoughtfully, finger tapping against his chin. After a second's pause, he smiled slyly to himself and then spoke, "_¿__Por __favor?_"

"I can't," hissed Giotto. What was wrong with the man, seriously?

"My, you are persistent. What if I treat you gently?"

"That..." the blond inhaled deeply in relief, "would be helpful." So there was a way to get his brother back safely.

Mukuro clicked his tongue, wondering if the caller meant what he agreed to. "Then, little one, you can't back out now. The exits have been closed. Make sure you bring the outfits I personally picked out for you." He smirked to himself, a triumphant smile.

"Of course I will," Giotto agreed defiantly. There was no way he'd risk the chance now. "Where is the destination of the trade?"

"Aside from that activity, where would you like to visit?"

The blond frowned. "Under the statue of the yellow bird, which is conveniently named Hibird, if I remember correctly?"

"We are on the same wavelength, it seems. Kufufu, we can both ride it, then."

"Next to the Station of Loops?"

"I am not positive that you can stand such a hellish ride, Fran."

Giotto pronounced in a final decision, "The subway beside Shibuya, then. How do I identify you?"

"That Lussuria has already chosen your attire? Well, I had always held high respect for the man in that department. It's just a shame that he won't be dressing you in his occasional blouses and skirts." Mukuro chuckled darkly.

"Shades and black leather trench coat. And what would be beneath the layers?"

"Fishnet stockings, you say?"

"I see."

"Kufufu, you cannot stand a simple joke, little one. Ah, I've got an incoming call. I shall catch you later, Fran." Mukuro connected to another caller and said, "Is this Ken and Chikusa?" He paused. "I hear something in the background. Where are you two?"

Giotto grounded his teeth, trying to remain calm as he demanded the following question, "Are you' one-hundred percent sure that I will have my brother back when I pay the money?" Listening to the hesitant reply, his patience thinned even more. "What? What do you _mean_ you don't know? I'll get the police on your trail, you street ruffians!"

"My, my, is that a metallic chain I hear? Ken and Chikusa, I had no idea you were into those sort of things, kufufu – wait, what is this?" Mukuro trailed off, eyes widening slightly in anxiety. "Ken, is that my special edition volume of Rabu Rabu Ai no Tsunako, which I bought a day or two ago? Don't pretend it's not, you two." A vein was pulsing unsteadily in his temple; he was furious. "Give the CD back. Or do you want to experience the six hells all over again?" By now his smile was more icy than cold, as if the Ice Age had overtaken earth once more.

The blond male shouted into the phone, disregarding the commotion he was making, "I want you criminals to give my brother back! Do you _want_ to make yourselves an enemy of the Vongola Famiglia? Hey, are you listening to me?"

"You, are you listening to me?" Mukuro demanded. If this continued any further, the two idiots would have a good time with a breathlessly nude Tsunako, and that was _not_ happening. Not. At. Any. Cost. Whatsoever. After all, Ken and Chikusa would really be staring at the screen featuring a certain naked Vongola heir, and –

Giotto straightened up. "Give Tsuna back!" he ordered.

Mukuro stood up. "Give back Tsunako!" he pressed.

"He's my only brother!"

"She's my only replacement!"

"Hey, I just heard Tsuna groaning!"

"Hey, I just heard Tsunako moaning!"

"Don't do anything funny to him!"

"Don't do anything funny to her!"

"Did you just say he's tied up?"

"What do you mean she's _tied up?_"

Giotto gnarled, "Argh! I'll murder you!"

"Argh! I'll castrate you!" growled Mukuro.

"I'm telling you he's my only brother!"

"I'm warning you not to do anything funny to my favorite Sims maiden!"

Giotto inhaled sharply.

Mukuro exhaled deeply.

"_Give back my Tsuna_!" they shouted into their phones.

The blond looked away from his mobile and found the lad's surprised eyes staring at him.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Rori's Corner:** I'ma save myself and just run. You may 'huh' all you like, but you ain't gettin' me under house arrest for destroying the mental hawtness of Muku and Giotto.

And and...one last thing before I _do_ go on mi escapade, _**buon compleanno** Prince Seme_. It is time to navigate yourself to my YT channel. Your next present is expecting you.

And everyone else, I am glad you've enjoyed.

Colon + 3.

Run.


End file.
